


Bite

by angelcakkes



Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, a little spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Jeno has a problem and it’s that his dearest boyfriend likes to bite.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992361
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for23daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for23daisies/gifts).



> Hello again!! I am back, publishing two fics one day after the other lmao. I've been thinking about this headcanon for a while now, that Renjun like's to bite, and since I've been meaning to update my domestic series anyway, this happened! It's written in one sitting and is just me indulging myself so it's a very quick read haha. Rated M for mentions of sex and because I just wanna play it safe.
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to the lovely zi! My baby who loves and misses noren so much, thank you for all the love you give noren and for being such a wonderful friend. I don't know if you'll like this, but I hope you will accept this surprise gift anyway!

Jeno has a problem, and it comes in the form of one silver-haired boy.

The boy in question is his boyfriend of two years: Huang Renjun, 21, Chinese, 5’5”, an assistant Art restorer at the city museum, and chronic biter.

Yes. _Biter._

Jeno has a problem and it’s that his dearest boyfriend likes to bite.

He’s like a teething toddler whose teething-rusk just so happens to be Jeno’s body. Sometimes Jeno will find bite-marks on his neck, on his shoulder, even around his thighs, and while he loves that his boyfriend likes to mark him, it's starting to become a little much.

It’s gotten to the point where sometimes Jeno will be rudely awakened in the middle of the night, yelling in pain because his boyfriend has sunken his teeth into him, _in his sleep._ Jeno will shove Renjun awake to tell him off but as soon as Renjun’s eyes open, dark and glazed with sleep, mouth open innocent and confused, all the anger in Jeno vanishes.

It disappears, just like that, because Jeno is a sucker for his boyfriend, and he can do nothing about it other than rub his poor, sore arm and hope the teeth marks don’t linger for long.

Just this morning, before Renjun left for class, he came up behind Jeno in the bathroom, bit his neck, and then when Jeno yelped, kissed his cheek sweetly, smiling. And Jeno was too dumbfounded to say _anything._

So, he takes his problems to a doctor. Correction, a doctor he can afford.

“What’s up?” Donghyuck asks, plopping onto the end of the couch with an _oof._

Donghyuck is Jeno’s best friend of forever. They’ve technically known each other from before they were even born, since their mums and grandmothers were also childhood best friends.

Donghyuck is also a psychology student, and the closest thing to a doctor any of them have.

“It’s Renjun.” Jeno mumbles as he lies on the couch, facing up towards the light. Guilt crawling up his throat, he swallows. The last thing he wants is to sound like he’s complaining about his boyfriend, and he definitely doesn’t want to sound ungrateful. Renjun is an amazing boyfriend who loves him a lot – who Jeno loves a lot. But things are starting to get out of hand.

“Trouble in paradise?” Donghyuck asks with a smirk to his tone.

“He’s biting me.”

Jeno feels Donghyuck stiffen at the end of his feet.

“Like,” Donghyuck says slowly, “during sex?”

“Yes, but also just like,” Jeno awkwardly shrugs his shoulders in explanation.

Donghyuck stares at him for a long time, judgingly. “I fail to see the problem. Isn’t that supposed to be,” he stops to shudder, “hot? Or kinky?”

“It hurts!” Jeno cries, lifting onto his elbows.

“Just tell him no then!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?!”

Jeno flops back onto the couch and lets out a sob. “Because I love him, and he looks really sorry and guilty when I tell him it hurts, so I just end up laughing and telling him it’s okay.”

Donghyuck stares at him in stunned silence. Holy shit, Jeno’s so far gone.

“You,” Donghyuck finally starts to say, pointing a finger at him, “are impossible. Like, you’re incurable. You’re disgusting and incurable.”

Jeno pouts, kicking the side of Donghyuck’s thighs. “What kind of psychologist are you?”

“If it means you’ll stop coming to me with your stupid love bullshit, I will actually change courses.” Donghyuck says and pushes Jeno’s feet so hard he ends up rolling off the couch.

So Jeno takes his problem to Jaemin, who is not a best friend since forever, but is right now the better best friend. He’s an architect major, like Jeno, so at the very least he _should_ be able to relate to him.

“Renjun likes to what?” Jaemin chokes on his own spit.

“Bite.” Jeno repeats meekly, his hands folded over his lap.

Jaemin’s eyes lock onto his from across the kitchen counter, then slowly starts to travel down Jeno’s body. His face twists. “Where is he biting you?”

“Everywhere.” Jeno rubs his nape. “Neck, arms, shoulders, ears.”

“That’s hot.”

“It hurts. In the shower he bit my bu –“

“Okaaay!” Jaemin clears his throat. “Have you told him no?”

“I can’t.”

Jaemin doesn’t even need to ask. Instead, he crosses his arms and rubs his chin dramatically in thought. “Well, let’s put this into perspective. Toddlers start to bite when they teethe right?”

Jeno nods.

“And it’s basically because their gums feel really sensitive, so something between their gums can help with that feeling.”

“Right, right.”

“They can also bite because they want attention.”

Jeno looks at him funny, raising a brow. “How do you know all this?”

“I like to watch Supernanny.” Jaemin says casually, shrugging. “Anyway, you have to identify if Renjun’s feeling a little sensitive or moody lately. Maybe not in his gums, but in his head, from studies or work, or something. Maybe you’re not giving him enough attention.”

Jeno frowns. As far as he knows, there hasn’t been anything stressing Renjun out lately, and if there has, Jeno is the first person he’d tell anyway. But since Renjun hasn’t mentioned anything, Jeno hasn’t asked because he wants Renjun to come to him on his own terms, taking his own time.

Now, though, he’s starting to wonder if their system is flawed. If maybe, Jeno should start asking more beyond the _‘how was your day’_ , and stop expecting Renjun to come to him first. Things might’ve changed for Renjun, he could be silently crying out for Jeno’s attention, and Jeno has no idea because he got too comfortable with their routine.

Damn. He might just be the worst boyfriend ever.

Jeno jumps down from his stool.

“I gotta go,” he says, then flies out Jaemin’s door.

Renjun is watching TV on the couch when Jeno storms into their apartment.

“Babe!” Renjun shoots up and looks at a heaving Jeno in shock. “Are you okay?”

Jeno hunches over and heaves a little more before answering, “I ran… over to ask… are you okay?”

Renjun makes a quizzical expression, tipping his head in the devastatingly cute way he does. “I’m fine? Babe,” he holds Jeno by the shoulders, concern creasing his features, “are _you_ okay?”

“Jaemin thinks you’re biting me because you’re feeling sensitive.” Jeno blurts out before he can check himself.

Renjun pulls back immediately. “What?”

Jeno guides him by the arm to sit down on the couch, picks up the remote, and turns the TV down.

“You’ve been biting me a lot lately.” He starts slowly.

Renjun instantly looks guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“No no, I wanna talk about it. You didn’t used to bite me before, this started only a couple months ago.” Jeno takes his hand and holds it between his, bending a little to meet Renjun’s eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, it was hot at first when it was just during sex. But then – I wanna know if you’re biting me to… to repress something? Is there something you’re trying to tell me but can’t?”

Renjun shrugs, looking off to the coffee table, a crease forming between his brows. “I don’t think so. The first time just kind of,” he shrugs again, “a gut reaction. Then I just kept doing it because you’re so cute.” He touches Jeno’s cheek. “You’re so cute and warm all time.” He touches his ears next. “Cute everywhere.”

Now Jeno, although weak for his boyfriend, keens into his touches, he also knows he can’t let this matter go _again._ “Is there something stressing you out at work? Uni? You always tell me but maybe I should start asking.”

Renjun frowns, eyes darkening as he thinks back.

Oh. Jaemin was right after all. Something _was_ bothering Renjun, and Jeno had no idea.

“I damaged a painting at work.” Renjun finally reveals. “It was a new arrival from Russia, and it was so old and had so much debris on it. There was a particularly stubborn spot I tried to get off with a scalpel, because we’re allowed to do that in such situations, but my hand slipped and I –“ He cuts himself off and covers his face in shame. “It happened about a month ago now, and I was so disappointed I couldn’t tell you or anyone because it’d just make it all the more real… we spoke to the art dealer and they said the value has decreased by at least twenty-grand.”

Jeno’s heart drops, all the air knocking out of his lungs.

“But I don’t have to pay for it!” Renjun quickly adds, calming Jeno down instantly. “Because the director said it’s not my fault when I’m still an amateur, and the supervisor should’ve been overseeing the matter and –“ He hides his face again. “I just feel so ashamed and guilty because I should’ve been more careful and –“

“Okay, okay.” Jeno pulls Renjun into his lap and lets him nestle into his neck, sniffing. He rubs Renjun’s back soothingly. “I’m sorry for not asking about this earlier, babe. And I’m so sorry that happened but you can’t dwell on it forever, okay?” He pulls back to look at Renjun. “It was a mistake, and mistakes happen. You can only learn from them.”

“I know.” Renjun hugs him again, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. “I know but I still feel bad. It’s not your fault for not knowing either. I wasn’t ready to tell anyone, but I feel a lot better now.”

“I’m glad.” Jeno says, planting a kiss on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Do you really think that’s why I was biting you so much?” Renjun says, steering back to their earlier conversation. He gives Jeno a doubtful look as he begins to rationalize. “I don’t think they correlate. I think you’re just cute, and you get cuter every day, so I wanna bite you more each day.”

“I don’t know any more,” Jeno admits, because truly, he doesn’t. He bounces his shoulders and subsequently Renjun’s arms around them, making him laugh airily. “Jaemin was theorizing, but what does he know. Maybe I am just too cute.”

Renjun snickers, closing in on his lips. “Can’t say no to that.”

Jeno welcomes the kiss that comes after that, sweet and chaste. Renjun’s lips are a little chapped, but Jeno is quick to lick them soft.

“I’ll try to stop biting you though, but I can’t make any promises.” Renjun says quickly before he’s kissing Jeno again, harder.

Honestly, Jeno can’t say he even minds anymore. Maybe it’s because Renjun’s kissing him breathless right now. Maybe because it’s Renjun, and Jeno in incurably whipped.

Renjun cups Jeno’s face and strokes his cheek with his thumb, coaxing his mouth open to slip his tongue inside. He presses against him harder, grinding down on Jeno’s lap, forcing a moan out of his throat. Renjun smiles into the kiss, breaking away to catch Jeno’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Can I still bite you now though?” He asks, smirking, eyes dark and glittering. His lips are cherry-red now, glossy with spit, cheeks pink.

It doesn’t take much for Jeno to get what he’s hinting at.

Perhaps his friends are right; perhaps, biting is a kink worth exploring.

Or perhaps, Jeno only finds it hot because Renjun is very hot.

Securing Renjun’s legs around him, Jeno lifts him up as Renjun peppers kisses down his neck, giggling when Jeno bounces him around, carrying him to the bedroom.

“I think we can make some allowances.” He finally says, dropping Renjun onto the bed and going straight for his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by Troye Sivan's Bite, where Jeno quite literally empathizes with the line "please don't bite".
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them!  
> Talk to me on twt: [xinqrens](https://twitter.com/xinqrens)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
